


A Wedding & a Reunion

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: At Kara and Lena's wedding, Alex is reunited with Sara Lance.





	A Wedding & a Reunion

Kara was anxiously pacing back and forth in the bridal suite. She looked at the clock for what had to be the thousandth time that day, huffing in frustration when she saw there was half an hour to go before the ceremony started.

"Ok, technically, it's only bad luck for the groom to the bride on the wedding day. I'm not the groom and neither is Lena, so...."

"It still counts, Kara." Alex cut her sister off. "And as your maid of honor, it's my job to make sure there is zero chance of bad luck."

Kara rolled her eyes and continued pacing. Her pure white, aline wedding gown flowing as she walked. Kara stopped abruptly when she got an idea. "Hey, there is no superstition about a bride using X-ray vision to see the other bride!"

Alex wasn't convinced. "Kara Alexandra Danvers,"

"Ok, ok." Kara said. She plopped down in a chair. "No need to break out the middle name."

Alex's expression softened. "I think it's sweet how excited you are to see her."

"I'm always excited to see her." Kara said.

"Just try not to break her nose in your enthusiasm during the first kiss as a married couple." Alex teased.

"That only happened four times." Kara said, defensively.

"I'm also a little worried about how excited you might get with Lena after the wedding."

Kara blushed. She playfully hit Alex on the arm. Both sisters laughed.

Alex put her arm around Kara. Tears filled Alex's eyes. "I can't believe you're getting married." she sighed. "I mean, I'm happy for you. I just can't believe how time has flown by."

Kara tried to comfort Alex. "I know what you mean. It feels like yesterday we were just kids playing together, staying up late talking..." Kara got choked up as she spoke. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alex said.

They held each other and cried happy tears.

Kara suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Remember when we went to the beach and it was the first time I saw a bird."

Alex put her face in her hands. "Oh I remember. That was so embarrassing!"

The crying turned back to laughter.

"Thank you are being my maid of honor." Kara told her sister. "It means everything to me."

"Of course. And I know when I get married one day...." Alex paused, the pain of her broken engagement to Maggie still hurt. "One day, you'll be mine. Whenever that day comes."

"Alex, you are the best person I know. You're going to find somebody AMAZING. Someone who loves you more than anything and wants to have a family with you." Kara assured her.

Alex smiled. She looked at the clock and then back to Kara. "I think it's time to get into position!"

Kara squealed with excitement and jumped up.

The ceremony was everything Kara always hoped it would be. She cried when Lena walked down the aisle towards her in a beautiful, form fitting gown. There wasn't a dry eye in the venue when Lena and Kara exchanged their vows. Alex was filled with love and pride for her sister and her new sister-in-law when the officiant finally pronounced them wife and wife. Thankfully, the first kiss as a married couple didn't cause any injuries. The guests cheered and threw flower petals in the air as the newlyweds exited.

The reception was in full swing. Kara and Lena never left the dance floor. After being Winn's reluctant partner for a cha cha cha, Alex made her way to the bar. 

She was about to take a shot when she hear a voice she recognized say, "So the drinks are your favorite thing about weddings, huh?"

Alex turned around and saw Sara lance. Sara smiled flirtatiously and waved. "How you doing, Danvers?" Sara asked.

Alex blushed. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Sara sat down at the bar beside Alex. "Your sister just got married. I thought you'd be happier."

"I'm happy." Alex lied. She could tell Sara wasn't buying it. "I'm happy for Kara and Lena. What they have is beautiful. But, wedding just make me think about Maggie."

"I get it." Sara said.

"But, you were right. I shouldn't go back to her just because I'm afraid of being alone. I won't sacrifice what I want in my life."

Sara smiled and held up her shot glass. "Cheers, Danvers!"

The glasses clinked. Alex and Sara quickly downed their contents. 

Sara slammed her glass down on the table. "You're a pretty good drinking buddy."

"Same to you." Alex said.

"I want to put emphasis on pretty, by the way." Sara smirked.

Alex blushed again. She wasn't sure where this was going. 

"Are you having a good time?" Alex asked Sara, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah." Sara said. "The last wedding I went to was crashed by Nazis so this is quite the improvement."

Alex shuttered at the memory.

A slow song came on. Sara turned to look out at the people on the dance floor. Kara and Lena were holding each other and swaying so slightly, it almost looked like they were standing still. 

"You know, when I first met Kara, I had a crush on her." Sara admitted.

Alex was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous and she's badass." Sara said. "I guess it runs in the Danvers family."

"Kara's adopted." Alex pointed out.

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes. She went back to watching Kara and Lena dance. "Lena is beautiful too." Sara said. "She sure knows how to work a lipstick."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Who's that?" Sara asked, pointing to James.

"That's James Olsen." Alex said. "He works at CatCo with Kara and Lena. He's also the vigilante, Guardian."

Sara eyed James. Alex found herself feeling strangely jealous. 

"Is this just what you do?" Alex asked, annoyed. "Go to weddings and try to hook up with people you just met?"

Alex regretted her words the moment she said them. She was relieved to see Sara didn't look offered. 

"No, that's only happened once." Sara said. "But, it was a great experience. So maybe I will make it my new thing." She lifted another shot glass up to her lips, covering her devilish smile.

Another slow dance came on. Sara put down her glass and asked, "You wanna dance, Danvers?"

Alex was surprised, but happy. "Yes."

Sara held out a hand and Alex took it. They walked onto the dance floor. Alex put her arms on Sara's shoulder and Sara put her hands on Alex's waist. They swayed gently. 

"I've missed you." Alex whispered.

"I missed you too. I wish we weren't 37 Earths apart." Sara sighed.

Alex wished that too. She wanted to change the subject, so she asked, "How's time travel going?"

"We're still dealing with some of the anachronisms."

"It must be exciting, traveling through time, seeing historic events happen, meeting famous people. It sounds like the best job ever."

Sara smiled. "Yeah. Until Julius Cesar tries to concur the world while you're at the beach and Helen of Troy becomes an old Hollywood movie star managed by an evil assassin."

Alex laughed. "That happened?"

"Unfortunately."

"And you said 'evil assassin'. Are there good assassins?"

Sara gestured to herself. "You're looking at one."

"Right! Sorry, I forgot you're an assassin."

"A sassy assassin?" Sara teased.

"Oh god, you heard that?" Alex was mortified.

"I did." Sara laughed. "Hey, don't be embarrassing. It's cute."

Alex smiled. She looked into Sara's eyes and forgot about everything for a moment, intoxicated by the woman in front of her.

"You're cute." Sara said. She seemed transfixed as well.

Sara snapped out of it suddenly. She blinked and looked away from Alex. "So, what's the D.E.O like?"

It took Alex a second to process the change in conversation. "Ummmm, it's nice."

"Just nice?"

"It's not as nice as dancing with you is." Alex said with a coy smile.

"Smooth, Danvers."

Before she had time to second guess herself, Alex leaned in and kissed Sara. Their lips made contact for a brief moment, before Alex retreated. Sara pulled her back, initiating a more passionate kiss. 

Across the dance-floor, Kara and Lena watched with broad smiles.

"I've been rooting for them ever since you told me about their little rendezvous at Iris and Barry's wedding." Lena said.

Kara laughed. "Is that why you insisted we invite the Legends?"

"Well that, and I heard they got Iris and Barry a really great toaster oven."


End file.
